


Smoke Bombs and Loose Cannons

by wyntirrose



Series: Smoke Bombs and Loose Cannons [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of single sentences exploring the relationship between Smokescreen and Springer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Bombs and Loose Cannons

**1\. Ring**  
 _It was like a circle with them – sometimes it spanned galaxies and eons, but somehow Smokescreen and Springer always circled back around to find each other in this strange game they were playing._

**2\. Hero**  
 _Neither would ever be called heroic, after all they both had far too much darkness in their personalities, but for the cause they could both fake it a little._

**3\. Memory**  
 _Sometimes memories were all he had to keep him going on those horror-filled battlefields; sometimes it was the memories of burgundy and blue and sensitive doors were what kept him coming back._

**4\. Box**  
 _The time on the data crystal was supposed to be like a momentary instant of suspended animation with no thoughts at all, and yet all of Smokescreen’s dreams while in the box were of a large green mech with a roguish personality to match Smokey’s own._

**5\. Run**  
 _Running away was never an option for the Wreckers – much to Smokescreen’s chagrin when he accidentally found himself volunteered into Springer’s unit._

**6\. Hurricane**  
 _Springer lived his life like a swirling, maddening storm of destruction, and while he did have downtime with his troops, he never seemed to really hit that truly calm eye until he was on leave with his own personal “psychologist”._

**7\. Wings**  
 _Springer’s hands roamed over Smokescreen’s doors relishing the feeling of those wings shivering under his touch._

**8\. Cold**  
 _The first time Smokescreen warmed Springer’s berth he used the extreme cold of Algos IV as an excuse; they both saw through the excuse and chose to just take it all at face value._

**9\. Red**  
 _The first time Springer met Smokescreen the Praxian was petrified and so covered in spilled energon and filth that all of his armour looked red._

**10\. Drink**  
 _“Okay, Springer, so why is it that I keep forgetting that I can’t beat you in a game of I Never?” Smokescreen asked carefully, trying to work his vocalizer around the slurring words and trying even more desperately to keep his balance on the triple changer’s lap._

**11\. Midnight**  
 _The human tradition of New Year’s Eve was one all of the Autobots embraced and as Midnight rolled around, Smokescreen and Springer were no exception._

**12\. Temptation**  
 _Springer was sex wrapped up in lust and Smokescreen was never very good at fighting temptation – especially when he was being dragged into Prowl’s vacant office._

**13\. View**  
 _Some people joked about the size of Smokescreen’s aft, but as far as Springer was concerned he liked the view just fine._

**14\. Music**  
 _The very air in the club throbbed with the beat of the music and Smokescreen and Springer were happy to lose themselves to the sensations._

**15\. Silk**  
 _Springer had seen and picked up a lot of things in his travels around the galaxy but right now his absolute favourite were the silk cords he had looped around Smokescreen’s sensitive doors thanks to the way they were making the tactician writhe._

**16\. Cover**  
 _Smokescreen steadied his systems and took his pace at the guns; true he was no gunner, but it wasn’t as if Springer’s plan gave him the option of declining the job of providing cover to the Wreckers._

**17\. Promise**  
 _Both were jaded enough by their lives to have long ago given up on promises, and yet somehow Smokescreen and Springer still made promises to themselves where the other was concerned._

**18\. Dream**  
 _Springer always played the strong, carefree, more than slightly insane commander of the Wreckers but Smokescreen knew better just from the fact that he had helped the triple changer through more nightmares than either of them wanted to remember._

**19\. Candle**  
 _“There’s a saying around these parts about burning candles at both ends,” Springer said, coming up behind the tactician and at the confused look, he elaborated; “Come to bed, Smokey. I’m only in town for another day and I want to take advantage of every minute.”_

**20\. Talent**  
 _Smokescreen smiled rakishly at the triple changer as he deliberately handed back the binders that he had easily hacked his way out of, wordlessly reminding the other mech that he was far too talented to allow himself to get trapped so easily._

_**21\. Silence**  
 _Springer arched up under those talented hands and mouth, fighting the urge to cry out Smokescreen’s name – after all, they weren’t technically supposed to be hooking up – but the need to be silent was quickly being forgotten._ _

_**22\. Journey**  
 _Life was a journey that had a million twists and turns and both Springer and Smokescreen loved the adventure._ _

_**23\. Fire**  
 _Smokescreen settled himself and tried to focus; he needed to provide cover fire for Springer and the other Wreckers and then once he was done he could be done with them and this pit-spawned battlefield._ _

_**24\. Strength**  
 _Smokescreen rarely allowed himself the luxury of letting his guard down, but somehow when he was alone with Springer he finally allowed himself to give himself over to someone else’s strength._ _

_**25\. Mask**  
_ They both wore masks all the time, even with each other, but somehow the facades were becoming more translucent the longer they spent in each other’s company.

**26\. Ice**  
 _Smokescreen felt his spark lurch and his fuel freeze to ice shards in his system as he read the reports coming from the battlefield – The Wreckers were losing and Springer was MIA._

**27\. Fall**  
 _Neither of them believed in love, they were both far too practical and jaded to do something like fall in love._

**28\. Forgotten**  
 _Smokescreen sat next to Springer, curled up to the larger mech’s side as the Wreckers all shared tales of adventure featuring of friends and teammates who were gone but not forgotten._

_**29\. Dance**  
 _Springer spun around the dance floor with Hot Rod and Arcee while Smokescreen did his best to help Inferno drag Red Alert out onto the floor._ _

__**30\. Body**  
 _Smokescreen’s hands moved over Springer’s body, mapping out the angles of the triple changer’s form._ _ _

__**31\. Sacred**  
 _These moments of solitude were sacred to them both; it was so very rare that either Smokescreen or Springer were able to put aside their duties and just give themselves over to their own wants and needs._ _ _

__**32\. Farewells**  
 _Smokescreen always found the goodbyes hard, never knowing if Springer would return from the battlefield or not, but this time was harder than usual since it was Smokescreen himself who would not be returning; allowing himself to be enmeshed upon a data crystal so that he could follow his Prime on the Ark Mission._ _ _

__**33\. World**  
 _As Springer looked down at the Earth - amazed at the tiny little mudball his old colleagues had been trapped on - he had to try very hard to ignore the taunts the other Wreckers were laying on him about exactly how he was going to reunite with certain old partners._ _ _

__**34\. Formal**  
 _There had never been any formalities between them, even when military protocol and decorum called for it – Smokescreen and Springer were just too irreverent for such things._ _ _

__**35\. Fever**  
 _Smokescreen and Springer had a relationship that burned hot like a meteor; luckily they were able to slow the fever by only being together for a few days at a time once a century or so._ _ _

__**36\. Laugh**  
 _Springer was quick to laugh, especially when he saw the shocked look on Smokescreen’s face as the gambler lost the latest game of poker; of course Smokey was laughing on the inside knowing that he had lost the hand on purpose so that he could take advantage of having “lost” the bet._ _ _

__**37\. Lies**  
 _Lies were par for the course for Smokescreen, even if it was a lie by omission, and yet Springer always saw the truth behind them all._ _ _

__**38\. Forever**  
 _They were both far too jaded and far too practical to think in terms of forever; they knew there would be no such thing for them and so they made the most out of every moment they had._ _ _

__**39\. Overwhelmed**  
 _It had been a long time since Smokescreen had been with anyone – technically it had been millions of years – so when he and Springer fell into the berth for the first time on Earth, the entire experience was overwhelming and Smokey couldn’t keep up (much to Springer’s amusement)._ _ _

__**40\. Whisper**  
 _Smokescreen was so focused on his numbers that he never noticed Springer enter the commissary; oh, but he did feel that touch, that near whisper of a caress across his doorwings that sent a shiver to his very spark._ _ _

__**41\. Wait**  
 _Springer was a creature of impulse and action and no matter how many times Smokescreen advised him to wait before charging into a situation he never listened._ _ _

__**42\. Talk**  
 _It wasn’t always about the interfacing when they were together; sometimes Smokescreen and Springer would spend all their time together just talking._ _ _

__**43\. Search**  
 _They say that you can’t find what you’re looking for until you stop searching; certainly that was the case with Smokescreen and Springer – in fact they never even realized they were looking at all._ _ _

__**44\. Hope**  
 _Springer pressed himself against the wall at Smokescreen’s order hoping that the tactician could get them out of this before Prowl found out and ripped their heads off._ _ _

___**45\. Eclipse**  
 _Smokescreen looked up as the shadow of the Decepticon cruiser passed over the sun, eclipsing everything; the small force of Autobots were completely fragged and the chances of escape were slim even if Springer and the Wreckers showed up in time._ _ _ _

____**46\. Gravity**  
 _”I fragging hate you, Springer,” Smokescreen growled before the Wrecker pulled him out of the transport, laughing as the planet’s gravity grabbed them both, pulling them toward the drop point far too fast for Smokey’s piece of mind._ _ _ _ _

_____**47\. Highway**  
 _Smokescreen pulled out ahead of Springer, his alt-mode far better suited to racing; he had completely forgotten that Springer was a cheater to his core until the triple changer transformed and soared off, leaving the Datsun far behind on the highway._ _ _ _ _ _

_____**48\. Unknown**  
 _Neither knew what the future would hold or where their relationship was going – if it even was a “relationship” – but somehow they were both more than willing to jump into the unknown with their optics wide open._ _ _ _ _ _

_____**49\. Lock**  
 _Smokescreen rarely locked up, but he was a Praxian and he had a battle computer and Springer took an almost perverse pleasure in trying to lock his processor._ _ _ _ _ _

_____**50\. Breathe**  
 _Maybe it was because Smokescreen had been alone for too long or maybe Springer was just that good; either way, that first kiss after vorns of being apart left Smokey completely breathless._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
